Something We Have in Common
by Skittles24-7
Summary: Talks between the Guardians about the one thing they have in common: Tsuna.


**A/N:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn update, instead of Kuroko no Basuke or Pandora Hearts or -Man, like it should be. But, I've had this stewing in my folders and would really much like to share it with you. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not, do not I say own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Because if I did, every fangirls dream of a way, way, waaaayyyy hotter version of Bermuda would be real. But since it isn't oh well. T.T

**Pairing:** Guardians27

**Warning:** Watch out for any spelling and punctuation mistakes. Hibari, Mukuro, Dangerous Yamamoto, because these three or more importantly the first two need warning really. And half of shit they go through is totally, absolutely totally OOC that, that needs a warning itself. Lame, very much short battle scene.

**Title: Something We Have In Common.**

*Ding dong, ding dong*

School was finally over. Students upon more students flooded out of the front doors of Namimori Middle, as they headed in crowds 2 or more. And someone who had a huge dislike of crowding was none other than the head prefect of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya.

Glaring with icy blue-grey eyes as he stood on the roof of the school. His familiar black jackets bellowing in the gentle breeze that pushed at it.

"What's with the hostility, Kyoya-kun...kufufu?" that snapped Hibari to turn around, instantly grabbing his hidden tonfas and going into a fighting stance, glaring with a heated eyes, that if eyes could kill, Mukuro Rokudo would be keeling over, dead. But since they don't, he could only growl out a, "Pineapple-herbivore," as he let his revengeful murderous aura out, wave after dreadful wave.

"Oya, can't I visit you Kyoya-kun without you pointing that horrible aura at me?" Mukuro spoke feigning innocence.

"Don't mess with me, Pineapple-herbivore. Why are you in Namimori? And get out before I bite you to death," Hibari threaten.

Instead of answering, much to Hibari dislike, he jump down from the small building with stairs to get on and off the roof and landed on the fence lining the edge of the it, balancing perfectly.

While walking along the fence heading towards Hibari, he had summoned his trident. Who knows when Hibari might snap out of his stillness and attack him.

Stopping only metres away from him, he turned his head to look down at something...or is it someone?

"Kyoya-kun, if you really want to know why I am here. Jump up and look for yourself," Mukuro offered, looking at Hibari with this strange look that made him slightly interested. But that is it. Nothing more, nothing less. Before turning back to whatever he was looking at.

"Stop calling me that you stupid Pineapple-herbivore," he demanded with a glare before actually following Mukuro orders.

**Hibari: Once in a life time moment, only.**

**Skits: Yea, keep telling yourself that.**

When he got his balance, standing perfectly he look down and found out why Mukuro was in Namimori.

"Tsunayoshi," he whispered as he watched the young herbivore walking by himself. None of the other herbivores with him.

"What do you want with the herbivore you creepy Pineapple-herbivore?" Hibari called for, a strange feeling erupted in him that he didn't know what it was. So he stomp it down into a dark corner in the back of his mind, because it definitely wasn't located in his chest. Nope, definitely not.

"What you, me and all the other guardians want," Mukuro answered his face impassive as he stared at Hibari.

"And please explain what I would want with the herbivore that rest of you herbivores want?" Hibari spat out with venom dripping from his voice. Hated that he was grouped with not just the other herbivores but the Pineapple-herbivore as well, that's just too much crowding for him.

"Him..." Mukuro started completely ignoring the tone. "Even though you deny it now, its still there. The desire, the want, the need to have Tsunayoshi-kun as your own," Mukuro finish explaining, looking straight into steel blue eyes. But knowing he wouldn't get anything from the skylark at the moment he decided to carry on.

"You and me are sort of a like. Because just like you, I had no other intention than getting what I want, so we became members of Tsunayoshi-kun group. Not completely understanding why the other guardians joined..." he trailed off for a few seconds thinking over his words for a bit before saying them aloud. "... Until we found out ourselves. The power of Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro announce, before letting out a soft chuckle as he turned away and looked up at the sky.

Though it still had its sky-blue colour, a little bit softer than in the early of the day. But now mixing in around the setting sun were soft colours of orange and pinks. The afternoon colours taking over slowly before the night came along.

Hibari still didn't know why he was still listening to the Pineapple-herbivore. By now, they would be fighting it out. For his attempts at getting revenge and maybe a little training, but to the others amusement. But he stood there paying attention because it was about...him.

"But if you do not understand what power I'm talking about. Well the power I'm talking about is not his strength, but his ability to be able to influence, accept and understand us for us. To be the all encompassing sky,"

"Take us for example, you bite everyone you see unworthy, though you cover that up by saying it's disciplining," at that, he had to dodge the tonfa that was aimed at his head, while he use his trident to block the other one aimed at his stomach.

"Don't go along and say it's a lie Kyoya-kun," Mukuro teased with a smirk before both of them jump back, so that they were a trident length apart.

"And me. A criminal that wants to destroy the mafia and take over the world," he relayed. Taking steps closer towards Hibari.

"And what do you get when you stick those two together, you get two destructive individuals that's not accepted by others because of the fear we have place, to keep people at a distance just so we don't have to suffer through those emotions. But he was able to do exactly what we've been trying to find our whole entire lives; someone to get past those walls we have built and still have the strength to be that encompassing sky," Mukuro explained letting the emotions he tried to hide from the world into his voice just so he maybe able to get Hibari to understand. For what reasons, he didn't know the answer to that question.

But what Mukuro didn't know, was that Hibari already understood what he was talking about. He knew how it felt to keep people at a distance just so he wouldn't be affected by those trivial emotions, since he was deeply affected by them in his childhood so much, that he built those walls, use fear and power to keep them all away, to protect himself. But somehow, out of all the herbivores, one was able to succeed in being the first person to see the Hibari from before. The one that just wanted for people to accept him for who he was and he finally found him after many years, he found that person.

Finally, after many minutes that no talking was being said between the two, Hibari was the one to actually break it.

"Mukuro Rokudo, don't you dare speak as if I don't know what you are talking about," Hibari scowled with a glare, saying his name instead of Pineapple-herbivore, which meant he was completely serious on what he was talking about.

"Oya, so you knew, but just like me you decided to ignore. To see if it would just go away, but it didn't," Mukuro let out a slight chuckle, earning a harsher glare from Hibari that decided to attack him while he was distracted.

That attack, ended up pushing Mukuro close to the edge of the fence, that if he took one-step backwards he would fall off the fence and inevitability off the roof.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Kyoya-kun," Mukuro teased with mock innocence, as he let out his creepy stalker ((Mukuro: Hey!)), chuckle, "Kufufufu..." before disappearing in a blanket of mist. Switching roles with the skylark, so now he was the one nearly falling to his death as he stumbled forward.

He let out a growl when he corrected himself, turning his head around so fast, it was surprising he didn't suffer whiplash as he glared at Mukuro. Preparing himself for another attack to the Pineapple-herbivore.

"So if you know about the influence Tsunayoshi-kun has on us, what are you going to do about it? Nothing, because if you really feel what the rest of us than that's good since that mean less competition for me to take Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro declared with a smirk that scream out victory for something he doesn't even have yet. *

"Don't count me out you stupid Pineapple-herbivore. Because I'll bite you to death if you or any of those other herbivores dare touch _my_ Omnivore," Hibari threaten. But before Mukuro could say anything, Hibari had already started attacking him. So that meant he couldn't get away in his mist blanket and had to fight with Hibari or at least protect himself from his attacks that seem to have gotten more fast and fierce than his normal ones.

'_Oya, now this is quite interesting indeed,'_ Mukuro thought with a smirk on his lips as he held up his trident to block the attacks heading for his head.

"Fight me seriously you stupid Pineapple-herbivore," Hibari demanded, doing a round-house kick at Mukuro, who did a flip in the air to avoid the attack and put some distance in between them.

"If that's what Kyoya-kun want, than what right do I have to deny, since it's your territory," Mukuro declared, as he put up an offensive position.

A smirk had twitch at the corners of Hibari's lips, finally getting what he wants; a perfect uninterrupted match against Mukuro.

((Two Hours Later...because any longer would be ridiculous. Lol.))

Both opponents were breathing in deeply, having the same amout of bruises and scratches as they stood on the nearly destroyed roof. That part had made Hibari even angrier because no damages were allowed to be caused to Namimori, Namimori Middle and of lately Tsunayoshi. So Mukuro had to try even harder to fight against Hibari as he nearly went mental.

There steely eyes still kept on each other, not once pulling down their walls just yet. Not until the other yields or someone interrupts them.

Since jinx likes to jump in on any inconvenient moment, it pick this exact one, as the door to get onto the roof was slammed open and two familiar people came onto the battlefield.

"What the hell?" Gokudera shouted, both he and Yamamoto shock at the damages done to the roof. More shock when they noticed that it was caused by the tyrants of Namimori and Kokuyo Land that stood in the middle of the destruction.

"Man, I ran up here thinking Juudaime was in danger. But it's just you two _bastardos_, being _idiotos_," Gokudera hissed, eyes squiniting as he gave off an annoyed huff.

"If I were you, puppy. I would keep those comments to yourself," Mukuro declared, eyes glaring at Gokudera with amusement and evil intent.

"Whatever," Gokudera scoffed, shoving his hands into his pockets, looking away and completely ignoing the resident illusionist/Pineapple-head.

"Ma~ma, what have you guys been doing up here anyway?" Yamamoto questioned, as he put his hands behind his head, smiling his naivety smile at the two.

"Baka Baseball-freak," he mumbled under his breath, glaring at particularly nothing.

"Oh nothing much, just deciding who should get Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said, shrugging his shoulders.

This though snapped Gokudera's head to snap up, as he looked in between the Cloud and Mist Guardians, eyes set in a glare as his hands twitched to pull out some dynamite.

The same thing happened to Yamamoto, chuck away the obliviousness and friendliness and you're left with the hitman Reborn has already acknowledged. His glare darkening and icing his once warm brown eyes.

Silence reined over the four, as the wind breeze in and out. Eyeing each other with caution and a silent threat of injury.

"Now who said you could have Juudaime?" Gokudera stated with deadly calmness his future self has gained. A stick of dynamite slipping between each of his hands.

"Ma~ma, let's not fight. Who knows what the consequences could be?" even so, his bamboo stick already equipped in his hands, as it started materialising into the Shigure Soen Ryu form, radiating off a deep sense of deadly danger.

"The fangs of the herbivores are starting to appear," Hibari announced, amusement coating his voice as he got into a fighting stance.

"Oya...Now haven't things gotten interesting," Mukuro commented, with just as much amusement as Hibari dancing in his mix-matched eyes.

And just as they are about to fight, Gokudera back down as he started moving backwards.

"As much as I want to beat you guys into the ground, I have better things to do. For example, finding Juudaime since he's much more important than fighting you _bastardos_," he announce, turning around without any last glimpse at his wannabe opponents. Though, just as the doors shut, he sent a smirk over his shoulder, until there was nothing left but the bang of the door slamming shut.

"Ma~ma, that cunning Gokudera-kun," Yamamoto chuckled, reining in his murderous aura and replacing it with his happy-go-lucky one. His katana transforming back into its bat form. Though in those brown eyes of his was amusement a sadist, such as Mukuro, Hibari, Reborn, Xanxus and a whole bunch of similar characters could have. It was frightening but at the same time was exciting.

The boys were finally living up to the expectations of their future selves.

"See ya soon, Hibari-senpai, Mukuro-senpai," Yamamoto announced, with a wave over his shoulder, as he went through the now opened door, chucking a smile as he left. Door slamming once again, leaving the two originals by themselves.

"Stupid herbivores," Hibari whispered under his breath, stashing his tonfas from wherever he hides them.

"Kufufufu," was all Mukuro could do, trident dissolving into the wind. Turning around, as he made his way towards the edge of the building, watching.

Hibari, with shame hanging over him, followed Mukuro's example, as he made his way towards the edge, though with a gap of 6 metres in between them, watching the annoying herbivores run out of school grounds.

"Oya...it looks like we have to worthy opponents, Kyoya-kun," he sang, eyes narrowing with both amusement and sadism, because without it, he wouldn't be Mukuro Rokudo, watching until the two had disappeared from there sights, arguing all the way.

"Hmm. Only one herbivore can turn into an omnivore," he responded, arms cross over his chest, as the wind blew at his jacket that seem to have lasted through the battle.

Mukuro could only nod at that, knowing the sentence was just a mere cover for the excitement he probably had racing through his blood, just like him.

Yes, things were indeed becoming interesting.

Brushing off any equality he had with the boy, he gave a shrug. "If you say so, Kyoya-kun. But I wouldn't count those two out just yet. You know very well how strong someone can get when they are protecting or fighting for the ones they care for," he said with an off-handed manner. Because he definitely wasn't warning, or giving help, he was just stating the obvious.

Hibari shot a side-glance at Mukuro, in the back of his mind considering his words, because he did, he knew very well how someone can turn from the weakest of weak, to the strongest in a mere flash of a second, when it came to protecting and fighting for those that mean the most. The very good example of course, would be no one other than, Tsunayoshi.

The herbivore who he had barely ever considered back in the day. But, after everything they went through, he had become something worthy of his consideration. ((A/N: Which depending on whose side you were on, it could be a good or a bad thing.))

Lifting his head, he watch the sky. Watching it change colours, watching as the clouds drifted lazily across, making the corner of his lips to pull up, very much reminding him of a certain someone.

Silence, once again reined over, because these two were men of very little words, or more Hibari most times. But this time, they were both of no words, because there were no words needing to be said between each, since grudgingly enough, they seem to be on the same sort of wave link. Strange, yes, horrible, yes, but something that would probably had develop even without there knowledge.

It was just better to accept and move on.

So they did, being more painful for Hibari than Mukuro, because he thought it was funny really.

Letting a sigh slip past his lips, breathing in deeply, he eventually broke the silence. "Now as much fun as this has been, I need to leave, because I am not about to lose Tsunayoshi-kun to anyone," and without waiting for any reply, he smirk over his shoulder before slowly dissolving away into the wind.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

...five

That's all it took, five seconds, before his blood started to boil, and a smirk started sliding onto his lips, as he gave Namimori one look over, before disappearing himself.

Because, he wasn't going to lose to anyone, especially when it came to Tsunayoshi being number 1 prize.

Let's the games begin.

**TBC**

Now, I don't know what to think. I started liking it in the further beginning, but the ending just doesn't seem right. So,

Good, bad? What? Nothing? Interesting? Worthy of Continuing, because the next instalment will be the talk between Gokudera and Yamamoto. Yay!

However, until than,

PEACE OUT, Minna-san.

*1: If you don't get what it means. It means Hibari has some sort of feeling towards Tsuna but doesn't do anything about it. This ends up with only four guardians fighting for Tsuna's love.

_Bastardo:_ Bastard ((Slightly obvious))

_Idiotos:_ Idiots ((Again, slightly obvious))


End file.
